Marjn Tribe
"To lead the Marjn is to be effective leader of all the Birtish." Chieftan Pragque III, 1701 The Marjn are the largest tribe in the United Birtish Territories. Significant Historical Events of the Marjn The Marjn have, over the years, had a habit of throwing up some of the greatest and most powerful men in Birtish history, which has helped cement them as the most powerful of all the tribes, a status they enjoyed for many years even before their Chieftan established the first permanent settlement. The first great Marjn leader is in fact Birt's first son by his Icelandic wife, Marjn. Named after Birts dead father, Chieftan Bratoth was the first leader of a united Birtish people. It was not until 5 generations later that the population became large enough for the tribes to become established, and this was also when they first left Svalbard. 10th Century Another great leader of the Marjn, and an idolised Chieftan among all tribes was Chieftan Margh, who in the 10th century fought the Battle of Lofoten, a single monumentous battle where the Vikings were defeated. This battle had followed a long Viking campaign to push north into Birtish territory. The tide had been turned at the Battle of Nordkinn (near modern Fort Chgra Mynara), where a united army of the Xndlana, Dsarg and Tllnwa tribes defeated a much smaller army. A later ambush on the retreating army by the Xndlana ensured the destruction of that army. Whilst the other tribes prefered to remain north, the Marjn moved south to face this new army, defeating them at the Battle of Lofoten (although named from the islands, the battle was in fact fought on the mainland due east of the islands). The Marjn then proceeded to cross to the islands, claiming them for the Birtish - a claim uncontested until the arrival of Nordheim in the Third Civil War. The expansion of Birtish lands, a feat not acheived in a very long time, and the fact the Marjn were the largest tribe, confirmed them as the greatest of the tribes at this time, a title they would contest right through to the present. 17th Century Another great leader emerged in the 1600s - Chieftan Pragque. At this time, the Tabrn were the largest and had one of the greatest military leaders of this time. The Xndlana had also entered into a temporary alliance with the Tabrn, and together, they had inflicted a series of devastating defeats on the Marjn. Their title of greatest of the tribes had slipped away, and claimed by the Tabrn. Chieftan Pragque came to power after the death of the third Chieftan in two years of war. The immediate line of descent had ended, and Pragque was a second cousin, not normally a permissable heir to a Chieftanship. At this time, there were two claimants to the Chieftanship, Pragque, and a second cousin on the other side. Since the elders refused to choose one over the other, it came down to a duel to decide who should be Chieftan, a duel Pragque won. In his first year as Chieftan he led a brilliant campaign against the Xndlana. Moving much earlier in the year than normal, he caught them by surprise, devastating their warrior contingent. A series more battles confirmed the defeat of the Xndlana in that year, and they conceeded, breaking their alliance with the Tabrn. This defeat was so humiliating, they disappeared east for a while. The Tabrn themselves fought no confrontations that year, with the Marjn always refusing an engagement, yet keeping the Xndlana seperate. In the second year of Pragque's Chieftanship, a more standard campaign was fought. A series of small skirmishes eventually led to a single great confrontation, near the later sight of Birtsmorton. The Tabrn Chieftan was killed, along with a great many warriors, and the Marjn were restored as the dominant tribe. This would remain the case right throught to Wilkinson in the 19th Century. Category:UBT Important Living Members Here follows a list of important living members of the Marjn Tribe, both politicians, cultural and sporting icons, and other miscellaneous people. Politicians: *Princeps Senatus, Chieftan Olya Qrt *Great Khan, the Honourable Commander Rafa Achtoma *Censor Olyasenn *Consul Grentan *Consul Martasenn *Praetor Actma *Praetor Cmdr. Xhadwer *Praetor Qrdsqek *Praetor Shaman Gragh *Quaestor Wert *Quaestor Craw *Quaestor Sekh *Quaestor Fréa *NLN Delegate Arnould Halasasenn Category:Birtish Tribes